Hey, il faut que je te présente mon fiancé !
by Thecrasy
Summary: Draco, fou amoureux de sa Némésis, retrouve Harry cinq ans après la grande bataille. Mais il y a alors une petite complication... Des retrouvailles, des desillusions, des paroles, des remords... HPDM


Titre : Hey, il faut que je te présente mon fiancé !

Auteur : Moi !

Paring : HPDM, what else ?

Rating : K

Résumé : Draco, fou amoureux de sa Némésis, retrouve Harry cinq ans après la grande bataille. Mais il y a alors une petite complication... Des retrouvailles, des désillusions, des paroles, des remords... HPDM

Bonne lecture !

__________________________________________________________________________________

- Draco ! Lâches cette porte !  
- Naaaaaaaaan ! Je ne veux pas y alleeeeeer !  
- Draco... Tu te ridiculises plus qu'autre chose, là... C'est Anti-Malfoyen !  
- D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné, Blaise. Je lâches !  
- C'est bien ! Je suis fier de toi, tu es un bon Malf... NON ! Lâche ce mur ! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es impossible !  
- Je-ne-veux-pas-y-aller !  
- Mais... Tu sais même pas où on va !  
- ... Pas grave ! Veux pas sortir !  
- Ca va faire trois ans que tu es cloîtré dans ton manoir, faut que tu prennes un coup l'air !  
- Souviens toi de ce qui m'est arrivé la dernière fois que j'ai mis le nez dehors ! J'ai mis six mois à m'en remettre.  
- Certes... Mais là, aucun risque, je vais nous faire transplaner directement. Tu ne mettras pas un orteil au dehors. C'est une occasion particulière pour moi, mon petit-ami et moi annonçons à sa famille que nous nous fiançons...  
- D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit qui est l'heureux chanceux...  
- Tu le sauras, si tu viens !  
- Blaise, t'es lourd !  
- Tu ne me portes même pas !  
- Aha, ça ne se voit pas, mais je suis mort de rire !  
- Humour alternatif, très cher !

- C'est quand ça ne fait rire personne, sauf moi !

Et Blaise prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour le transplanage.

- Au fait, ajouta le brun, c'est au Terrier que nous allons.

Draco pâlit et se statufia. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, avant qu'il n'ait pu se soustraire à l'étreinte du brun, celui-ci avait déjà transplané, laissant le salon du Manoir vide de toute présence humaine.

oOoOoOo

_PoV Draco_

Oh l'enfoiré ! Oh l'immonde petit salaud ! Je vais le tuer, l'étriper, le pendre avec ses propres boyaux, m'abreuver de son sang et découper son cadavre en morceaux ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire un coup pareil ? Il veut que je me fasse tuer, c'est ça ? Parce que, faut le dire tout de suite ! Ce serait dommage, cette planète n'aurait plus le privilège de me compter parmi ses habitants....  
Comment ? Que je vous explique ? Bien sûr...

Cela remonte à cinq ans, avec la Bataille Finale. Cela faisait un an que j'espionnais pour le côté de la Lumière. En fait, depuis que mon cher paternel avait essayé de me tuer dans un rituel visant à rendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres encore plus puissant. Eh oui, essuyer une tentative d'assassinat, même si c'est pour la "bonne cause", ça fait réfléchir. Et il y a aussi le fait que le Dark Lord ne ressemble même pas à quelque chose d'humain... Quitte à être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, autant qu'il soit agréable à regarder, non ? Oui, j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à l'esthétique.  
Alors j'ai réfléchi, j'ai pensé à mon avenir, et au fait que le Golden Boy avait déjà battu mon Maître plusieurs fois. A un an, à onze, douze, quatorze, quinze... Si il arrivait à perdre contre un gamin, comment il allait faire, quand Potter aurait reçu son entrainement spécial ?

Alors, l'été avant ma sixième année, j'ai pris contact avec l'Ordre su Phoenix. Je devais leur fournir les infos que je pouvais en échange de leur protection. J'étais d'abord en contact avec Remus Lupin, mais il a rapidement été envoyé en mission auprès de ses congénères. Alors, j'ai été mis en relation avec Harry Potter. Selon eux, c'était tellement invraisemblable que je transmettre des infos à Potter que ç'en était la couverture idéale. Ainsi, sous couvert de coup et d'insultes, je faisais passer messages secrets et information sr les plans du Grand Méchant.

Mais j'ai dû lui transmettre une information de trop...  
Quand je suis rentré chez moi pour les vacances de Pâques, Face-de-Serpent-en-Chef m'attendait de pied ferme, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air e bonne humeur. Je crois que j'ai passé les pires vacances de toute ma vie. Mais le médaillon que m'avait donné Potter en cas d pépin a du le prévenir d'une façon ou d'une autre, parce qu'il a débarqué peu avant la rentrée. J'étais sauvé, mais plus question pour moi de retourner à Poudlard, avec tous les enfants de Mangemorts qui cherchaient à se venger si près de moi...

Alors je suis resté cloîtré dans la demeure des Black. J'étais seul presque toute la journée, sauf quand Potter venait me rendre visite. C'est de lui que j'ai appris la mort de Dumbledore. C'est de lui que j'ai appris la fermeture de Poudlard. La belette et Miss Je-sais-tout étaient enfin ensemble, alors on passait tout notre temps les deux, Harry et moi. Alors forcément, j'ai fini par en tomber amoureux.

Donc, même si j'avais décidé de rester neutre, quand la Grande Bataille a commencé, je suis descendu sur le terrain... du côté des gentils... de Harry... de qui j'étais amoureux... avec qui je venais de passer la nuit... sans beaucoup dormir...

Après de longues heures de lutte sans relâche, tous les combats avaient cessé. Tous, sauf un. Au centre de l'arène, Harry esquivait les sorts vert du Seigneur Noir, sous les rires et les insultes de ses disciples. Mais ce satané Gryffondor s'est soudainement immobilisé. Alors, bien sûr, l'un des sorts de la Mort a fini par l'atteindre...

**_Flash-Back_**_****_

_Harry voyait tous les sorts qu'il évitait toucher d'autres personnes. Il voyait les combattants de la Lumière tomber les uns après les autres autour de lui. Chaque mort, chaque blessé l'emplissait d'horreur et de désespoir. __  
__Alors, il en eut assez.__  
__A quoi bon se battre, pourquoi rester en vie, si cela faisait souffrir ceux qu'il aimait, ceux qui l'aimaient et croyaient en lui ? Il était prêt à tout pour que cesse ce carnage, même à donner sa vie si nécessaire ! Il repensa à la prophétie "L'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit". Voldemort et lui étaient liés, il le savait. Harry allait mourir ce soir. Mais il ne partirait pas seul. Alors l s'immobilisa et écarta les bras, comme pour enlacer tous ses amis, tous ses alliés dans une dernière étreinte. Il était prêt à recevoir l'éclat vert salvateur qui mettrait fin à cette hécatombe. Comma sa mère, qui s'était sacrifiée pour que lui vive, il donnait sa vie pour ses amis.___

_Son regard se posa sur Draco. Son cœur se gonfla. Dommage que, lorsqu'il prenait conscience de ses sentiments envers le bond, il décide de stopper cette guerre. Il esquissa un sourire mélancolique, et une unique larme glissa sur sa joue. ___

_- Avada Kedavra___

_La voix de Voldemort résonna. Le sortilège mortel semblait fuser au ralenti. Lorsque le sort toucha Harry, le vent cessa de souffler, et la pluie de tomber. Les voix des Mangemorts s'estompèrent, comme si elles venaient de loin. Le temps parut s'arrêter.___

_Harry commença à s'élever, et irradia d'une lumière éblouissante. Plus Voldemort essayait de e tuer, plus le jeune homme brillait. Un rayon d'un blanc pur, partant de chacun des combattants de l'Ordre, rejoignit Harry.___

_Alors, le temps reprit son cours. Harry hurla. Un trait de lumière venu du plus profond de lui sortit de sa bouche et se précipita sur le Mage noir. Celui-ci essaya de l'éviter mais le rayon lumineux, comme doté d'une vie propre, le toucha en plein coeur. Un cri inhumain s'éleva dans les airs, mêlant incompréhension, fureur, mais surtout une douleur absolue. Le Dark Lord sembla imploser, des traits de lumière surgirent de chacune des pores de sa peau. Alors, dans un dernier cri, Voldemort mourut.___

_Comme si on avait coupé les ficelles qui le retenaient, Harry s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient. La lumière gagna en intensité puis, dans un dernier flash, disparut, emportant Harry avec elle.___

**Fin Flash Back**

**Pov Draco**

La disparition de Harry a fait trembler toute l'Angleterre. De nombreuses recherches ont été menées pour le retrouver. En vain. Ca, je l'ai appris à ma sortie du coma. J'y suis resté huit mois. Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'y voyais plus que d'un oeil. J'avais reçu un sortilège de découpe de mon cher Père, juste avant que je ne l'achève. Maintenant, j'ai une grande cicatrice qui me barre l'oeil droit, dont l'iris est entièrement noir. Je ne vous parle pas du regard que ça me fait...

A mon réveil, puisque j'étais rétabli, on m'a envoyé à Azkaban. Fils de Mangemort reconnu, portant la marque, ils n'ont pas voulu croire que j'ai été espion. Et avec Remus mort et Harry disparu, personne pour témoigner. De toute façon, ils n'auraient pas cru Remus, vu sa condition de loup-garou...  
Je suis resté quatre mois à Azkaban, ressassant encore et encore mes souvenirs les plus douloureux.  
Puis, le jour de mon procès est arrivé. Alors que le Magenmagot allait rendre sa sentence, impliquant un détraqueur et des papouilles avec celui-ci, les portes de la salle d'audience se sont ouvertes. Sur Harry ! Celui-ci a alors témoigné et a raconté mon rôle pendant la guerre. Tout le monde l'a écouté et les charges contre moi ont été abandonnées. J'ai même pu me faire retirer la marque grâce à un nouveau procédé mêlant tatouage sorcier et potion spéciale, mais je dois avouer que je n'ai pas tout compris au système.

Mais avant qu'n ait pu fêter le retour du Survivant, celui-ci était redevenu celui-qui-a-disparu.

Alors les amis les plus proches de Potter ont repris les recherches, longuement. En vain.  
Un soir, la Belette et Miss Castor sont venus me voir. Weasley a hurlé, a crié que tout était de ma faute, que c'était moi qui avait fait disparaître Harry. Il a aussi raconté une histoire sur le fait que je séquestre Harry et l'utilise pour me faire innocenter. Facile de faire ça, quand on est dans le coma...  
Après avoir crié ces inepties, il m'a mis la pire raclée de toute ma vie, encore pire que Tonton Voldy pendant mes Vacances. Miss Je-sais-tout n'arrivait pas à le calmer. Finalement, il s'est lassé de taper sur quelqu'un qui ne répond pas et il est parti.

C'est Blaise, mon cher Blaise, qui m'a retrouvé baignant dans mon sang. Cela fait trois ans que je me cache dans mon Manoir de peur de retomber sur lui ou sur quelqu'un qui pense pareil. Et Blaise qui m'annonce, tout sourire, qu'on va au Terrier ? Merlin, il veut ma mort !

**oOoOoOo******

Lorsque Blaise et le jeune homme statufié arrivèrent au Terrier, toutes les conversations se turent. Draco eut à peine le temps de se sortir des bras de son meilleur ami qu'il était déjà remplacé par Ginny, qui ronronnait presque en se pelotonnant dans les bras du brun.

- Blaisou ! Mon chéri ! Tu es enfin là !  
- Hey, Gin', t'es sympa, tu vires tes pattes de MON copain !  
- Mais, Ron, je sais bien que c'est avec toi qu'est Blaisou, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de l'accueillir comme...

Mais elle dut s'interrompre ici. En effet, la température avait soudainement chuté de plusieurs degrés. Tous se tournèrent vers Draco. Celui ci tremblait, les lèvres et les poings serrés, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Ronald ? RONALD ??? Blaise, c'est lui ton copain ? Tu sors avec LA BELETTE ?  
- Dray, calme toi, essaya le brun. Je sais que...  
- TU SAIS POURTANT BIEN CE QU'IL M'A FAIT !  
- Il t'a fait quoi ?

Au son de cette voix, Draco se figea, et toute colère le déserta. Quatre ans. Quatre ans que cette voix n'avait pas retenti à ses oreilles. Lentement, il se retourna. Il était là, devant lui. Son sauveur, son amour.  
Harry.  
Le jeune homme avait changé en quatre ans. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, lui arrivant maintenant en dessous des épaules, retenus en catogan par un ruban rouge. Il était habillé à la Moldu, avec un simple jeans noir e une chemise rouge. Il avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance et troqué ses éternelles lunettes rondes contres d'autres, rectangulaires, mettant ses yeux en valeur. En un mot, il était... Wah !

- Draco ! Que t'a fait Ron ?  
- Il... euh, je... tu... Harry ?

Harry sourit.

- Dis Papa, pourquoi le monsieur il ressemble à Scar dans le Roi lion ?

**PoV Draco**

Scar ? C'est qui, Scar ? Pourquoi on me compare à un lion ? Ce serait plutôt Harry le lion, non ? Et qui vient de demander cela ?  
De derrière Harry sort alors une petite fille, qui lui ressemble étrangement. Ses cheveux noirs sont rassemblés en deux courtes couettes sur le dessus de sa tête. Les pointes de ses cheveux et de sa frange sont blondes, très pâles. Et elle a des yeux très étranges, l'un vert, l'autre gris.  
Mon coeur se serre. Harry a eu une fille ? Il a donc rencontré une autre personne, une femme... Il a oublié notre nui ? Je ne fait qu'y penser....

A la remarque de sa fille, Harry rit.

- Alex, voyons ! Surveille tes paroles et évite ce genre de remarque ! Certaines personnes peuvent ne pas apprécier !  
- Oui papa. Je suis désolée, Monsieur. Mais pourquoi votre oeil il est comme ça ?

Parce qu'en plus, je dois être gentil avec elle ? Pas question. De toute façon, je n'aime pas les niards, je suis niarophobe ! Et puis, certaines personnes... C'est tout ce que je suis devenu, pour lui ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, fillette, siffle-je entre mes dents ! Ecoutes un peu ton papa, _certaines personnes_ risquent de le prendre très mal !

Harry semble mal à l'aise.

- Euh... Sinon, Draco, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?  
- Demande à ton cher Ronald !

J'ai besoin de temps pour me calmer, là, je risquerais de dire quelque chose que je regretterais...

- Ron ? Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Disons que... Comment dire cela ? Tu avais disparu depuis deux ans, Harry, si on ne compte pas ton passage éclair au procès de Malfoy. Et, je le tenais pour, euh... responsable de tout, dans la lettre, tu parlais de... votre nuit, alors j'ai cru que... enfin, c'est pour ça qu'il y a trois ans... j'ai... euh...

Et il n'arrive pas à le dire. Je devrais peut-être l'aider, non ? Qu'on en finisse, j'en ai marre d'entendre parler de ça, je ne veux plus y penser.

- C'est pour ça qu'il y a trois ans, tu as débarqué chez moi, tu t'es defoulé sur ma personne, et que j'a dû retourner à l'hôpital.

Un ange passe. Puis deux. Et un troll en tutu rose qui fait des claquettes.

- Oui, eh bien, je suis... désolé, Malfoy, vraiment mais comprends moi...  
- Parce qu'en plus je dois te comprendre ? Mais oui, cours toujours. Mais je ne veux plus en parler, alors changeons de sujet, veux tu ? Et toi, Harry, que deviens-tu depuis toutes ces années ?  
- Je suis potioniste, et je fais des recherches en parallèle pour améliorer le goût des potions. A Poudlard, j'étais toujours à l'infirmerie, alors les potions, j'e ai goûté une quantité, et elles étaient toujours dégueu, alors je cherche à changer ça. Mais c'est dur de trouver les ingrédients qui n'interfèreront pas avec la potion, ou de trouver un ingrédient qui pourrait aller avec toutes les potions, ou... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu souris ?  
- Le grand Harry Potter travaille dans la potion ?  
- Eh oui et contre toute attente, j'adore ça ! Severus a du déteindre un peu sur moi !  
- Severus ? Comme dans Severus Snape ?  
- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, à la rentrée, je serai son assistant pour certains cours.  
- Tu seras à Poudlard ? Sirius m'a demandé de l'assister dans ses cours de Défense. Comme quoi il voulait sortir son cousin de son, je cite, Manoir sombre et lugubre.  
- Génial ! Intervint le rouquin. Blaise et moi serons aussi à Poudlard !  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui ! Blaisou enseignera les runes et moi le vol !  
- Tremblez, Poudlard ! Scanda Blaise. Les quatre plus terribles de Poudlard retournent hanter vos murs !  
- A TAAAAAAAAABLE !  
- Oui maman, on arrive !  
- Alors, Ronald, demanda Molly une fois que tous furent installés à la table regorgeant de mets. Que voulais-tu nous annoncer ?  
- Je pense que vous saviez tous que j'étais avec Blaise. Eh bien, ce n'est plus mon petit-ami. Il faut que je vous présente mon FIANCE, Blaise Zabini !

**oOoO Fin PoV Draco oOoOo**

La fin des vacances d'été se passèrent au Terrier pour la plus grande joie de Molly, heureuse de voir ses murs résonner de cris joyeux et de rires. Ron faisait tout pour se faire pardonner de Draco. Il comprenait maintenant que, si Harry avait disparu, c'était pour le bien de sa fille, pour qu'Alex ne grandisse pas sus les flash des photographes.  
Harry évitait Draco autant qu'il le pouvait. Le blond, lassé de ce petit jeu, le pris un jour à part.

- Harry ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu passes ton temps à me fuir ?  
- Draco ? Mais non, mais pas du tout ! Que vas tu imaginer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'éviterais...  
- Harry ! Ne vas pas me prendre pour un imbécile, je ne m'appelle pas Ronald ! Nous passons la nuit ensemble, tu disparais, reviens pour mon procès, redisparais pendant quatre ans et, quand tu reviens, tu as une fille e tu me fuis. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je... Eh bien, je t'aimais, Draco, à cette époque. Et je ressens toujours quelque chose pour toi. C'es juste que... C'est trop compliqué tout ça, avec Alex, et... Laisse moi le temps de me réhabituer à tout ça !  
- Tu ne dois pas m'aimer bien fort, dis moi ! Tu n'as pas trop tardé à m'oublier.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Alex ! Elle a quoi, quatre ans ? Ce qui signifie que tu l'as conçue juste après ta disparition. Pendant que moi j'attendais désespérément que tu reviennes, toi, tu t'amusais dans les bras d'une femme ? Dans ces conditions, laisse moi douter de cet amour que tu dis avoir pour moi ! Tu me dégoûtes, Harry, tu entends ? Tu me dégoûte ! Oublies moi car pour moi, tu n'existes déjà plus !

oOoOoOo

- C'est la rentrée demain, papa ! Je vais enfin voir Poudlard !  
- Oui, c'est exactement ça, Alex ! Pendant que je ferai mes cours, tu resteras avec Charlie. Tu sais, celui qui travaille avec les dragons ! A cause de son accident, il ne peut plus s'en occuper avant un moment, alors il remplace Rusard, le concierge. Le pauvre, il ne s'est pas encore remis de la mort de sa chatte...  
- C'est trop bien, je suis super contente ! J'ai trop envie de voir Poudlard, depuis les histoires que tu me racontes ! On y va comment ?  
- Par poudre de cheminette, on va atterrir directement dans le bureau de la directrice.  
- Celle qui se transforme en chat ?  
- Celle-là même ! Tiens, prends un peu de poudre, jette la dans la cheminée et crie la destination. Tu y sera en un clin d'oeil. Je te rejoins tout de suite après.  
- BUREAU DE LA DIRECTRICE, POUDLARD !

oOoOoOo

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, Monsieur Potter, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Bonjour, tu dois être Alex ?  
- Hey, P'tit Prongsy ! Comment ça va ? Alors, tu deviens quoi ? Comment ça va, Alex ? Et toi Harry, t'as trouvé quelqu'un ? Bah, qu'est ce qui se passe, t'as l'air tout triste ! Alors, c'est me revoir qui te mets dans cet état ?  
- Salut Sirius ! Bien, rien de nouveau, non, rien, bien sûr que non, voyons ! C'est juste que... Cet été, j'ai revu Draco, et...  
- Il a vu Alex ? Alors, il sais que tu as eu une fille...  
- Sirius, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler... Tu viens Alex, on va poser nos affaires et tu pourras aller avec Charlie.

Harry, suivi d'Alex, se mit en chemin vers leurs appartements, leurs bagages lévitant derrière eux. Sur la route, il croisèrent Draco. Celui-ci les ignora délibérément, fusillant juste Alex du regard. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Comment faire comprendre au blond que non, il ne l'avait pas oublié ? L'ancien Serpentard avait bien fait comprendre à Harry qu'il n'aimait pas Alex, pour une raison mystérieuse aux yeux du brun. Pourtant, il était impératif que Draco et Alex s'entendent bien. Sinon, comment le blond accepterait-il qu'Alex soit sa fille, que Harry et lui avaient conçu cette nuit là, juste avant la Grande Bataille...

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait de toute manière rien faire de plus ce soir. Autant aller se coucher. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil, dit le proverbe.  
Il arriva devant la porte de ses nouveaux appartements, gradés par une sirène. Après avoir coupé court aux tentatives de séduction de la jolie blonde, il put enfin prononcer le mot de passe.  
- Forks  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un joli salon. La pièce était rectangulaire. Des étagères remplies de babioles et de souvenirs encadraient la porte. Sur la gauche, un canapé bordeaux faisait face à une immense cheminée où un feu brûlait joyeusement. Une table basse s'était glissée entre les deux, recouvertes de notes, schémas et diagrammes concernant les potions. Dans le fond de la pièce, un gros tas de coussins attendait que l'on se jette dessus. Les murs de pierre à l'allure froide étaient contrebalancés par un grand tapis, assorti au canapé, rendant le tout accueillant et chaleureux. Etant dans les cachots, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, mais le plafond était enchanté de façon à reproduire le ciel.

Mais Harry s'était pétrifié à l'entrée de ses appartements.

Assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées sur la table, Lord Voldemort l'attendait.

oOoOoOo

- Harry, cher Harry... sussura le Lord. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver... Où étais-tu, pendant ces cinq années ?  
- Papa ? C'est qui le Monsieur ?  
- Alex ! Ne rentres pas, reste derrière moi !  
- Oh ! Tu as une fille maintenant ? Dis donc, tu as bien avancé dans la vie, depuis que tu m'as tué !  
- Ne comm...  
- Non non non ! Je ne t'en veux absolument pas ! Au contraire, cher Harry, tu as très bien fait ! Je voulais d'ailleurs t'en remercier ! C'est pour ça que je subsiste sous cette forme de fantôme, pour te renvoyer l'ascenseur, comme diraient les moldus. Ah ! Depuis que je suis mort, je me suis découvert une passion pour ces drôles de personnages ! C'est fou les expressions qu'ils ont ! Ma préférée, c'est "ça ne se règlera pas d'un coup de baguette magique" ! Si seulement ils savaient ! Une fois, justement, j'étais dans un problème intense et, sans...  
- Et donc, qu'est ce que cela change dans ma vie, à part que vous avez décidé de la pourrir ?  
- Vois-tu, cher ami, j'ai réfléchi. Tu as déjà tout ce que tu veux : un métier qui te plait, des amis fidèles, une belle maison, tu es riche, tu as une fille... La seule chose qu'il te manque, c'st l'amour, avec un grand A ! Et c'est là que j'interviens !Je vais t'aider à trouver ton âme-soeur !

Pendant qu'il parlait, Voldemort s'était levé, et arpentait la pièce en ponctuant ses paroles d'amples mouvement des mains et des bras. Harry, hébeté, essaya de se pincer, pour se réveiller. Tout ce qu'il récolta fut un bleu au nveau de son coude, où il s'était fait mal.

- Euh... Veuillez m'excuser, Voldemort, mais...  
- Tut tut ! pas de manières entre nous ! Appels moi Tom, et tutoies moi !  
- Je pensais que tu avais horreur de ton prénom ?  
- La mort n'a pas que du mauvais, vois tu ! Pendant longtemps, j'ai essayé de la combattre et de la fuir, mais lorsqu'elle m'a finalement rattrapé, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Ca m'a lavé la cervelle de toutes ces idées mégalomanes. Et... J'ai pu revoir mes parents !  
- Tes parents ?  
- Oui ! Père m'a expliqué que jamais il n'avait voulu nous rejeter définitivement, Mère et moi. Il avait fini par tomber amoureux d'elle naturellement, alors elle a arrêté le philtre, mais quand elle lui a dit qu'elle était une sorcière, et qu'elle avait dû lui donner le philtre pour qu'il accepte de s'enfuir avec elle, il a tout remis en question. Il a eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir mais, quand il a su que maman était enceinte, c'était trop tard, elle était déjà morte. Et il n'a jamais pu me retrouver, parce que Maman s'était sauvée au loin quand il est parti. Je les ai vus, tu sais, quand j'ai dû choisir entre le repos éternel ou cette vie de fantôme. Ils étaient si heureux, enfin réunis ! Ils brillaient d'amour, et m'ont pardonné toutes mes atrocités, ils ont dit que, quoi que j'aie fait, ils m'aimaient car j'étais leur fils. En plus, mes morceaux d'âme m'attendaient. C'est pour cela que j'ai ce corps.

En effet, Tom ne ressemblait plus à un serpent. Il avait l'apparence qu'il aurait eu à 70 ans. Il était grand, des cheveux argentés en bataille, un regard qui, bien que rouge, ce qui avait permit à Harry de l'identifier immédiatement, brillait de malice, et un sourire au coin de la bouche.

- Alors, poursuivit-il, quand j'ai vu cela, j'ai eu envie de te remercier. Et je veux vraiment t'aider à trouver une femme, jolie et gentille, qui...  
- Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite ! J'ai déjà trouvé l'amour de ma vie, et c'est loin d'être une femme !  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui, simplement, il ne le ais pas encore...  
- Qui-est-ce ? Je le connais ?  
- C'est le fils de ton ancien bras droit...  
- Draco Malfoy ? Il en a, de la chance ! Mais comment le prend la mère de cette jolie fillette, qui est allée se cacher dans sa chambre ?  
- Théoriquement, c'est moi, la mère. Lui est le père. Mais il ne le sait pas. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, mais il m'a rejeter en disant que non, si j'avais pu l'oublier dans les bras d'une femme. Et avant que j'ai pu lui expliquer, il a commencé à m'ignorer.

oOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy déprimait. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il évitait Harry Potter, et il devait s'empêcher constamment de se jeter sur lui et le supplier de l'aimer. Les paroles qu'il avait crachées le hantaient. _Oublies moi, car pour moi tu n'existe déjà plus._

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Comme si Harry Potter pouvait s'effacer de sa mémoire ! Il rythmait sa vie depuis ses 11 ans, et même avant. Depuis tout petit, il entendait parler de Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier. Lucius Malfoy n'en parlait jamais en bien, alors Draco s'était attendu à voir un enfant pourri gâté et arrogant, sûr de sa supériorité sur les autres de par sa victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Draco détestait les personnes qui avaient l'outrecuidance de se croire meilleures que lui-même.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de rencontrer un garçon doux et timide, plutôt petit et légèrement maigre. Ce petit ange ne pouvait être mauvais, comme l'affirmait Père. Tout de suite, il avait eu envie de le protéger, de le garder pour lui, surtout quand il l'avait vu en compagnie du rouquin. Mais, il s'y était pris de la mauvaise manière, et le petit ange n'avait pas voulu de lui. Il s'était senti blessé dans son orgueil et avait décidé que, s'il ne pouvait être son meilleur ami, il serait son meilleur ennemi.

Et Lucius était tellement fier de lui, qui martyrisait le garçon qui avait eu l'audace de défaire le Dark Lord ! Et Draco s'était retrouvé enchaîné, pris dans ce rôle, cette haine qu'il ne ressentait même pas. Au bout d'un moment, il s'était bien rendu compte de l'attachent, et plus tard de l'amour qu'il portait à sa Némésis.

Alors, il avait voulu l'aider, ce qui n'avait pas plu du tout à Père. Il avait été obligé de s'enfermer square Grimmaurd, avec l'amour de sa vie. La nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avait été si belle, si... magique. Mais Harry avait tôt fait de l'oublier dans les ras d'une femme. Et cette enfant, Alex, était la preuve de sa trahison.

A cette pensée, Draco serra les poings. Et lui qui avait dit à Harry de l'oublier. Et s'il l'écoutait ? Si il retournait voir cette femme, la mère de sa fille ? Inutile de dire qu'il regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Mais, il était trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? Draco, en effet, ne savait pas s'excuser, n'ayant jamais eu à le faire.  
Et Blaise qui, sans le vouloir, remuai le couteau dans l plaie. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec _Ronnie_, et devenait de plus en plus stupide. Cela avait commencé avec cette phrase, "Il faut que je te présente mon fiancé" ! Absurde ! Vu, et revu ! Jamais il ne prononcerait des mots si... Poufsouffles ! Et cela empirait de jour en jour. Imaginez... Blaise Zabini, Serpentard accompli, en était à s'extasier sur les taches de rousseur de son cher et tendre. Et Ron par ci, et Ron par là, et Ron a dit ci, et Ron a fait ça... Mais qu'est ce qu'il en avait à ficher, que la Belette ait des taches de rousseur dans le dos, et que, quand on passe la main dessus... Non, Draco ne voulait même pas y penser ! Il ne voulait pas les imaginer ensemble, cela lui rappelait à quel point lui était seul.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas attention où il allait, et eut soudain l'impression de se recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

oOoOoOo

Tom quitta Harry après ces explications. Les deux hommes s'entendaient bien, contre toute attente. Le fantôme pensait même que Harry était une personne extra, et n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu le tuer toutes ces années. _Des problèmes de vivant,_ conclut-il. _En parlant de problèmes de vivant, Harry avait l'air vraiment triste quand je l'ai quitté. Il faudra que j'arrange les choses entre Draco et lui, ils vont super bien ensemble ! Je me souviens, pendant la dernière Bataille, des lumières blanches reliant chaque membre de l'Ordre. Celle entre Draco et Harry était la plus blanche et la plus lumineuse ! Si c'est pas la preuve d'un grand amour, ça ! Il faut absolument que je parle à ce blondinet.. Tiens, c'est pas lui là, d'ailleurs ? Eh bien, il n'a pas l'air très en forme ! Heureusement que Tonton Voldy est là !_

Tom marchait au milieu du couloir, et Draco n'eut pas l'air de le voir, puisqu'il lui marchait droit dessus. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, le fantôme se plaça exactement sur le chemin du jeune homme. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva...

- AAARGH ! Par la Barbe de Merlin, est-ce que je pourrais savoir QUI vient de me faire cela !?!  
- Du calme, jeune homme ! répondit Tom qui s'amusait de plus en plus. Est-ce ma faute si tu ne regardes pas où tu vas ? Tu viens tout de même de me traverser ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je me sens d'humeur magnanime, je te pardonne. D'ailleurs, tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler, Draco.  
- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Que me voulez-vous ? De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?  
- De Harry.

oOoOoOo

Draco pâlit. Juste quand il essayait de ne pas penser au brun - et bien qu'il échoue lamentablement à cette tâche - quelqu'un venait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Et cette fois ci, c'était un fantôme, dont il ne savait même pas l'existence une minute auparavant, qui voulait lui parler de Harry ?

- C'est lui qui vous envoie, demanda-t-il ?

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

- Merlin non, pas du tout. Je crois même qu'il me... tuerait, s'il savait que je suis venu te parler.

Tom rit comme à une blague connu de lui seul.

- Mais il va mal, continua le fantôme. Même s'il essaie de ne pas le montrer. Ton rejet l'a blessé profondément, et il n'arrive pas à s'en remettre.  
- Pourtant, rétorqua Draco d'un ton acide, il n'a pas l'air de tenir à moi tant que ça !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire une chose aussi stupide ?  
- Sa fille, Alex !  
- Euh... Pardonne moi, mais je ne vois pas de preuve flagrante, là...  
- Il ne vous l'a probablement pas dit, mais Harry et moi avons... passé ensemble la nuit juste avant la grande bataille.

Tom éclata de rire.

- Ah non, il ne me l'avait pas dit ! La nuit juste avant la Grande Bataille ? Ahaha, le petit cachotier ! Aha... Hum, passons. Continues je te prie...  
- Et juste après avoir vaincu Vold... face-de-Serpent (Tom pouffa), il a disparu. Et il se ramène, cinq ans plus tard, avec une fille de plus de quatre ans ? Il ne faut pas être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'elle a été conçue juste après la Guerre, juste après sa disparition. Et moi, là dedans ? Je deviens quoi ? Il n'a pas mis très longtemps à m'oublier, ce crétin, alors que moi, j'attendais juste qu'il revienne !Je suis navré pour Potter, mais j'ai tiré un trait sur lui !

Et Draco continua sa route, prenant garde à contourner le fantôme cette fois-ci. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse au coin du couloir, un murmure parvint jusqu'à lui... _Prend garde, petit Dragon, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être..._

oOoOoOo

- Tu as fait QUOI !?!  
- J'ai parlé de toi à ton petit Dragon. Je n'allait quand même pas vous laisser vous regarder en chiens de faïance toute ma vie !  
- Oh toi ! Si tu n'étais pas déjà mort, je te tuerais volontiers !  
- Tu l'as déjà fait, Harry ! Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai parlé à on chéri. Au passage, il va mal, être loin de toi ne lui réussit pas. Il va craquer bientôt et revenir te voir. Mais si tu veux, on peut accélérer les choses...  
- Ah oui ? Et que vas-tu faire ?

oOoOoOo

Sirius et Severus se tenaient dans la même pièce et, étrangement, aucun mort n'était à déplorer. Bien sûr, une ou deux remarques sarcastiques fusaient de temps à autre, question d'habitude, mais ils n'en étaient pas encore venus aux mains. Et pour cause : tous deux avaient été conviés à se réunir ici afin de discuter de faits de la plus haute importance : l'avenir amoureux de Harry.  
Enfin, Tom se présenta à eux.

- Bonjours, Messieurs !  
- Ah, vous voilà !  
- Remarque ô combien enrichissante, Black !  
- T'as rien à dire, Servilius ! D'ailleurs, je sais même pas pourquoi je reste dans la même pièce que toi !  
- Du calme, du calme ! Vous voulez le bonheur de Harry, oui ou non ? Il va mal, très mal. Pour commencer, je voudrais savoir si l'un de vous deux sait qui est le deuxième parent d'Alex ?  
- Non, répondit Sirius. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire qui était la mère.  
Severus eut un rictus.  
- Tu sauras, Black que, techniquement, la mère c'est Harry. Par conte non, je ne sais pas qui est le second père.  
- Préparez vous à un choc, parce que je sais qui c'es. Il s'agit de... Personne d'autre que... Le seul et l'unique...  
- Bon, vous allez le cacher, ce nom ?  
- Draco Malfoy !

- Oui, c'est logique quand on y pense.  
- Quoi ? Espèce de vieille chauve-souris graisseuse, il y a quoi de logique là dedans ? Mon unique filleul a couché avec le tien, qui l'a mis enceinte ! Vous allez maintenant me dire que Draco refuse de reconnaitre Alex, ce qui explique pourquoi il évite Harry !  
- Est ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir un peu, Black ? Draco est amoureux fou de Harry, ça s'est vu le jour de la Bataille. Alors je ne comprends pas la raison de son comportement...  
- Heureusement que e suis là alors ! se félicita Tom. Draco ne sait pas qu'il est le père d'Alex, et il croit qu'Harry l'a trahi avec une femme juste après sa disparition. J'ai déjà commencé à travailler du côté de Draco, à le faire douter de sa théorie de la trahison. mais cela ne sera pas suffisant. J'aimerais que, de votre côté, vous...

oOoOoOo

Draco se posait de plus en plus de questions. Depuis qu'il avait traversé cet étrange fantôme, tout s'accordait pour le faire douter de cette certitude que Harry avait fréquenté une femme. Il y avait d'abord eu ce murmure, _les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être_.  
Il n'arrêtait pas de croiser l'ancien Gryffondor partout où il allait, et ce dernier avait effectivement l'air mal en point. Il maigrissait, lui qui déjà n'était pas très gros, et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient de plus en plus visibles. Ainsi il vivait très mal l'indifférence de Draco... Enfin, pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait trouvé sur la table basse de son salon un livre sur les légendes sorcières, un livre qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'une de ces légendes disait que, si leur amour était pur et sincère, et s'ils étaient suffisamment puissants, deux sorciers pouvaient concevoir un enfant.  
Alors s'il marchait d'un pas décidé en direction des cachots, c'est qu'il espérait parler avec Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant Mélusine la sirène, il entendit des voix et des éclats de rire provenant de l'autre côté de la porte. Qui se turent peu avant qu'il ne frappe. Et, quand Harry lui ouvrit, il entra dans une colère noire.  
Harry était en effet simplement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en soie qui lui retombait bas sur les hanches. Et derrière lui, sortant de sa chambre en riant, un autre homme en boxer.

oOoOoOo

Harry déprimait. Depuis que Draco l'avait si violement rejeté, il sombrait peu à peu dans une dépression. Et il ne pouvait se confier à personne. A chaque fois qu'il avait amorcé le geste de parler aux deux personnes qui se rapprochaient le plus de figures parentales, Sirius et Severus, ceux-ci répondaient invariablement la même chose : Laisse faire le temps, Draco se rendra bientôt compte de son erreur et reviendra vers toi. Aucun des deux n'avait été surpris d'apprendre son histoire, et cela avait grandement étonné Harry. De plus, voir les deux hommes d'accord était une première pour le jeune lion. Surtout venant de la part de Sirius. Celui-ci était un parrain idéal, mais il n'était pas très doué pour donner des conseils, et qu'il réponde la même chose que Severus, très doué en psychologie humaine de par son passé d'espion, était très inattendu. A croire que quelqu'un lui avait soufflé son texte...

Il s'était donc tourné vers une autre personne, une personne dont il s'était rapproché durant sa vie chez les moldus. Son cousin Dudley. Depuis la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture trois ans auparavant, le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé. Le choc l'avait plongé dans un état de dépression, t il avait beaucoup maigri. Harry avait tenu à être à ses cotés durant cette épreuve, malgré leurs différents, et Dudley lui en avait été très reconnaissant. Le jeune homme avait réalisé que la vie pouvait lui être retirée à tout moment, et décidé de faire quelque chose de la sienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait commencé des études afin de devenir assistant social, et aimait beaucoup rendre service aux autre.  
Ainsi, quand Harry voulait sortir, s'aérer la tête, Dudley était le premier à se proposer pour garder Alex. Il était littéralement sous le charme de la gamine, et faisait tout pour la voir sourire.

Récemment, Harry lui avait envoyé une lettre par la poste moldue, pour inviter le jeune homme quelques jours au château.  
Dudley vivait toujours à Privet Drive, et Harry avait ce matin transplané là-bas. Lorsque les deux hommes étaient réapparus devant les grilles de Poudlard, juste après les barrières Repousse-Moldu, Dudley était resté bouche bée. C'était ici que Harry avait passé sa scolarité, ici qu'il vivait maintenant ? C'était magnifique, tout était étrange et merveilleux. Ce que le jeune blond avait préféré, c'étaient les tableaux. Il avait passé un temps considérable à discuter avec les habitants des peintures qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient jamais vu de Moldus. Harry s'était beaucoup amusé lorsque Mélusine avait charmé son cousin. Le jeune homme avait bredouillé quelques mots sans queue ni tête avant que Harry ne prenne pitié de lui et prononce le mot de passe.  
Il avait prêté sa chambre à Dudley pour la nuit et avait dormi sur le canapé. Revoir son cousin avait fait beaucoup de bien à Harry. Quand il s'était couché, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas pensé à Draco une seule fois de la soirée.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par le rire clair d'Alex.  
- Papa, tu sais quoi ? Oncle Dudley a passé la nuit à ronfler ! Alors pour le punir, je lui ai piqué ses habits.  
- Eh bien Alex, aurais tu quelques tendances serpentardes ? Pauvre Dudley, je ne sais toujours pas comment il fait pour supporter toutes tes bêtises.  
- Il m'adore ! Qui pourrait ne pas m'aimer ? A part Draco... Dis papa, c'est Draco mon deuxième Père ?  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?  
- Mes cheveux et mes yeux. Je suis un mélange de toit et lui, et le vieux fantôme tout gentil, il l'a presque dit. Il a aussi dit que c'était pour mon bien que tu m'avais jamais rien dit. Et quand vous vous regardez, on a l'impression que nous, on n'existe plus, parce que tous les deux, vous êtes super amoureux.  
- Eh bien, ce vieux fantôme avait raison. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais...

Harry fut interrompu par un cognement sur le tableau. Alors qu'Alex disparaissait dans sa chambre, Harry alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir l'objet de sa conversation derrière la porte; Mais les yeux de Draco, hésitants, devinrent vite froids, et il serra les dents. Interloqué, Harry se retourna. Dudley sortait de sa chambre en riant, Alex accrochée à sa jambe, s'esclaffant de sa farce. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par un poing s'abattant sur sa mâchoire.  
Se tenant le menton, Harry se retourna vers son visiteur.  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Ca t'arrive souvent, de frapper chez les gens de bon matin pour leur déboiter la mâchoire ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, enfin ?  
- J'étais venu pour m'expliquer avec toi, Harry. mais je crois que ce n'est pas la peine, je pense bien que je dois... déranger ! C'est étrange Harry. A chaque fois tu affirmes m'aimer, mais tu te retrouve toujours dans les bras d'un autre, finalement. A croire que je en te conviens pas. Et en plus, avec ta fille dans tes appartements ??? Mais par merlin Harry, tu es dégoûtant !  
- Mais de quoi tu parles, Draco ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu t'occupes, au juste ? Je croyais que je n'existais pas pour toi, alors qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie ? Et d'abord, je te signale que c'est mon cousin ! Tu as beau m'accuser de tous les vices, je ne verse pas dans l'inceste !  
- Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! J'en ai marre, je ne veux plus que vous vous disputiez ! Je veux que vous soyez heureux, tous les deux avec moi, comme des parents normaux !

oOoOoOo

**POV Draco******

Comme... Comme des parents normaux ? Ca veut dire que... Je suis son... Je suis son père ? Non, c'est impossible ! C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas être son père, Harry ne m'aurait jamais caché ça ! N'est ce pas ?

- Harry... Est ce que c'est vrai ? Est ce que je suis le père d'Alex ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
- Pourquoi ne me l'as tu jamais dit ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais au moins aimé le savoir ? Je suis père depuis cinq ans, et je ne le savais même pas ?  
- Attends, Draco, comment penses tu que j'aurais pu réagir ? Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'étais enceint, tu étais dans le coma. Alex n'avait même pas trois mois le jour de ton procès, et tu avais bien d'autres soucis en tête que celui là. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Cet été, au Terrier, je voulais t'en parler, je te le jure, mais tu avais l'aire de la détester, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Alors, j'ai attendu un peu, en me disant qu'avec le temps, tu t'attacherais à elle. Mais tu m'as dit ces choses horribles et fait comme si je n'existais pas. Tu voulais quoi, que je te prenne dans un coin et te dise "Ah au fait Draco, pendant que j'y pense, Alex est ta fille !" Maintenant que tu le sais, que vas-tu faire ?  
- Cela me parait évident ! répondis-je. Je vais m'occuper d'Alex, comme j'aurais du le faire ces cinq dernières années. Bien sûr, tu devras me faire une place dans tes appartements, dans les premiers temps tout du moins. Il est hors de question que je reste trop éloigné de ma fille. Tu penses que tu pourras faire cela ?  
- Bien sûr. Je te l'avais dit, cet été. Je t'aime. Même si cela te dégoûte, et que tu préfèrerais sûrement que...  
- Ne sois pas idiot, l'interrompis-je. Si je t'ai dit toutes ces horreurs, c'est que j'étais jaloux de cette femme mystérieuse avec laquelle je m'étais persuadé que tu avais passé la nuit. Quand je t'ai dit de m'oublier, je n'avais qu'une peur, que tu aille la retrouver.  
- Tout va bien alors, dit Harry en m'embrassant.

oOo**Fin PoV Draco**oOo

Tout le monde avait été invité au Manoir Malfoy pour le repas de Noël. Blaise et Ron, Hermione et Ginny, qui s'étaient mises ensemble quelques jours auparavant, Sirius et Severus, La famille Weasley, Tom, Harry et Alex. Alors que le repas de fête battait son plein, Draco se leva et, avec un regard complice pour Harry, demanda l'attention;

- S'il vous plaît ! Si je vous ai invités ce soir, ce n'est pas seulement pour fêter Noël. Ron, tu pourras reprendre de la dinde juste après mon discours, je ne serai pas long, c'est promis. Et Blaise, enlève ta main de là, que je finisse. Je voudrais vous présenter à tous mon fiancé, Harry Potter.

Et Draco se sentait ridicule à dire cette phrase, surtout vu la réaction de Blaise, à qui il avait promis qu'il ne dirait jamais ces mots si poufsouffle. Mais le sourire de Harry, un sourire plus resplendissant que tout, était la plus belle des récompenses. Ce sourire... Et la nuit de noces qui suivrait leur mariage !

**FIN**


End file.
